See U in the Dark
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: One Shot song fic! Hope you like it! They were best friend, until one night changed everything..CHALEK!


**Hey guys! Another one shot/song fic. This is based off my favorite song of the week (lmao) See U in the Dark by the Honor Society! Never heard it, go listen to it, NOW! =] Anyways, just thought I'd give this a shot, spur of the moment idea again loll have a lot of those apparently. So let me know what you think please! Read and Review! =] I love ALL of you guys!**

"So how did things with Mimi go?" Chloe asked the blonde British boy who had just sat next to her in the living room of his pent house he shared with his Aunt and cousin.

He sighed and put his head down on a pillow in exasperation.

"That bad, Alek?" she joked pulling his shoulder slightly so that he was looking at her.

"I told her I wanted to take a break over the summer, just like you said to. She took it well..."

"So what's the problem?" Chloe asked with a laugh as she crumpled up the remains of her snack she had grabbed from his kitchen.

The last week of school before summer vacation, Alek had been dying to break up with his girlfriend, Mimi and, as usual, had turned to Chloe for advice. She had told him to just say it was break for the summer and hope that she found a new guy. Knowing Mimi, who was pretty and had a great personality (just not Alek's type), she probably would.

"I don't know... I think I expected her to be more upset," Alek said honestly, "I feel like I've been stressing over breaking up with her and she was just so... _chill_ about it."

Chloe laughed again and shook her head before ruffling her best friends shaggy blonde hair, "You're a dork," she proclaimed and then stood up.

"Listen, I need to get home before my mom and get some house work done before that dinner with Frank tonight, so I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you," Alek said smiling as he watched her leave. After she walked out the door, he went and grabbed an apple before turning on the TV. He wasn't alone for long.

"Dude," his best _guy_ friend, Eric said walking into his apartment. They had been friends as long as he and Chloe have, and had a lot of home troubles with his mom and dad, so he has a key. "I heard you and Mimi broke up. Finally."

"We're just taking a break for the summer," Alek lied averting his eyes from the TV for a second to acknowledge Eric's presence.

"Whatever," Eric continued, popping open a can of soda he grabbed from the fridge, "So are you totally going to hook up with Chloe now?"

Alek looked at Eric, completely taken aback.

"What? No! We are definitely just friends!" Alek said shaking his head. Hooking up with Chloe? That would be terrible. Incredibly awkward and not at all what Alek wanted. Alek could honestly say that he had never felt that way about Chloe.

They had been best friends since Alek moved here to San Francisco 2 years ago from London and neither of them had ever expressed interest in each other. Alek had seen Chloe with tons of guys and never felt anything except maybe a slight urge to protect her. Similarly, Chloe had given Alek great advice on girls which had landed him the girl of his dreams (at that particular moment, as teenage guys are able to change their minds a lot) plenty of times. Definitely nothing going on there.

"Well... If nothing is going on like you say it is, than you're an idiot," Eric declared.

Alek looked at him confused, "How so?"

"Have you even seen her?" Eric asked incredulously, "That smile, those eyes, that body, those _legs_," he said dramatically pretending to swoon, "God, I'd do anything to get a piece of that."

"Well, good luck with that," Alek said rolling his eyes, "Chloe only likes _pretty_ guys, like Brian Rezza **(GAGG! That is only in here for the purpose of the song, if I owned TNLOCK Brian would not even EXIST! On with the story now. Just wanted to let you know so you all don't hate me =])**," he smirked before leaving the living room to enter his room.

"Wait!" Eric yelling, comprehension dawning on him, "Are you saying I'm not pretty?"

It was official. It was summer and the living was easy... for the next three months anyway. Chloe had called Alek to see if he wanted to come over for a pool party she was throwing since her mom was away on business with her boyfriend Frank.

Alek quickly got ready and alerted Jasmine and Valentina of his whereabouts before taking off towards Chloe's house. As Alek opened the gate and walked towards the pool where Chloe informed him she would already be with Amy, she was laying out on one of the three lounge chairs that littered the edge of her huge pool. Alek walked over to them in his board shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

Chloe saw him walking over and she smiled her 100 watt smile at him.

Suddenly, it was like the world shifted and a veil had been lifted from Alek's eyes. He looked at Chloe, like really, really_ looked _at her. He took in her long, long legs, _when had she gotten those? _Alek wondered to himself. Her body was in a pink bikini that led his eyes all the way to her belly button, showing off the tiny silver barbell. _When had she gotten __that__?_ Alek gulped. Somehow that bathing suit seemed to make her seem even more sexy that if she was wearing a regular bikini. Her tan skin contrasted beautifully with the bright white and her curly hair tumbled over her shoulders. His breath was caught in his throat and he was at a loss of words.

When had she gotten so... so, well, beautiful? How could he have possibly missed her growing into the incredible woman in front of him? They had seen each other practically every day for their whole lives! How could he have not noticed? She was hot, Eric was right.

She got off up the chair to pull him into a friendly hug. However, Alek was keenly aware of the feel of her bare skin and her breasts pressing against his chest. He pulled away quickly and shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind.

"Hey, you're here early." she said looking up at him with her nice 100 watt smile again.

"Uh..." Alek said eloquently, trying not to stare at her chest which was being pushed up by her bathing suit in an extremely appealing way, "Yeah, I, uh, just thought I'd come over and see if you needed help with anything..."

"Aw, thanks," she said and his heart started beating a little faster, "But every thing's under control, so why don't you just get a drink or something and then enjoy yourself."

Alek could only nod. He was suddenly lost in her beautiful eyes. She looked at him funny.

"You okay, Alek?"

He shook his head, trying to bring himself back to reality, "Uh, yeah I'm fine... it's, uh, just a little sunny out here... hahaha" he laughed manically.

"Right..." she said looking at him like he was a little crazy, "Come find me later, okay?"

"Okay..." Alek said dreamily while she turned around and walked away. He couldn't help but stare at her ass and the way her hips swung when she walked. He shook his head again, as if trying to shake the thoughts of her out of his mind. What was his problem? He had never thought of her in this way before and she didn't think of him in that way either.

Throughout the whole night, Alek found himself subconsciously looking for Chloe. He kept sweeping her backyard to catch a glimpse of her long curly blonde hair and her perfect smile. When he was around her he found himself finding reasons to touch her warm soft skin. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she stood talking to their friends, charming everyone. If she was confused or turned off she didn't let on.

_"How do you let a girl know you're into her?" Alek had asked Chloe, way back freshman year after he moved here in case things were different here in America._

_She had thought about it for a second before answering. "Show her in subtle ways. Touch her. Talk to her. Give her your attention. She'll catch on."_

Alek groaned to himself when he realized what he was doing. He was totally hitting on his best friend. It was like it was coming naturally to him. Normally in pursuing girls, Alek thought about what he was doing, but with Chloe, it was suddenly like instinct.

The rest of the night, Alek purposely avoided her. He didn't notice how cute her laugh sounded as Eric picked her up and threw her in the pool. He didn't notice how amazing she looked after she got out of the pool soaking wet. And he definitely didn't notice how bright her smile was while she was surrounded by millions of adoring guys. When had she become so popular with guys? What happened to the Chloe who had braces in 9th grade?

Alek stayed at her house as people began to leave. The pool lit up bright against the dark sky. Alek sat on the edge and let his legs dangle into the water as she said goodbye to her guests. Soon it was only him and her left. She sat down next to him on the edge.

"Hey," she said with a smile. He continued to stare at the water. Or more specifically, her reflection in the water.

"I barely saw you at all tonight," she commented. He let out a small grunt of acknowledgement.

"Alek?" Chloe asked, her voice laced with concern. Finally he turned to look at her. "Alek, what's wrong?" she asked again.

Once again, he found himself lost in her eyes and unable to answer. They were so beautiful. Blue-ish green with sparkles that danced in the light from the pool.

"Alek? Alek?" Chloe repeated, trying to catch his attention. They were both looking at each other. Alek's attention slid from her eyes to her perfectly plump pink lips. He licked his own lips before doing something that surprised both of them. He closed the gap in between them and touched his lips to hers.

To Alek's surprise, Chloe didn't immediately pull away. In fact, after a few moments, it seemed as if she was kissing him back. The sparks between them were incredible. Alek was surprised. Of course he was attracted to her, but he hadn't expected their physical chemistry to be so amazing. Next thing he knew he was leading her towards his apartment, that was right next door and up into his room. Good thing Jasmine was at her boyfriends on a different floor and Valentina was also on a business trip.

Once they made it there, he pulled her close in the dark room and kissed her again, this time he licked her lip, begging for entrance and soon he felt her tongue rubbing against his. Damn, she was a good kisser. He quickly was becoming more and more turned on.

Chloe pressed herself against him making him moan. He gripped her bare waist with both his hands and she clutched at his hair, pulling it gently. They continued to make out as he slid his hands up to her chest squeezing her breasts. Her moan let him know that what he was doing was okay, he continued by untying the string between her breasts and slipping his hands underneath her bathing suit, feeling her bare skin.

He moved his lips down to her neck, sucking and biting gently. He untied the back of her bathing suit and let it fall down so that she was naked from the waist up.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled as his kisses trailed lower and lower. She pulled off his shirt and he pulled her onto the bed. Her fingers began to play with the waistband of his board shorts and his breathing was ragged.

Alek couldn't believe it. This was moving crazy fast. Alek hadn't even know that he wanted her until today and here she was half naked in his bed, trying to get his pants off. Finally she succeeded and it was obvious that Alek was aroused.

Chloe began to kiss his neck and he moaned loudly, obviously enjoying it.

"Condom?" she whispered into his ear before continuing to kiss his neck. Alek's ears perked up. Did she really just...?

"You serious?" he asked between breaths.

"Mmmhmm" she murmured, her lips vibrating against his neck.

He quickly reached into his bedside table searching for what he wanted. Finally his hand clasped around the foil wrapper and he pulled it out. She quickly took it from his hand and ripped it open. She pulled off his boxers releasing him. She expertly rolled the condom onto him. Alek groaned at the contact and slipped his fingers into the waistband of her bathing suit before pushing it off her hips, letting her kick it onto the floor.

Alek had never felt such intense pleasure as when she slid down onto him. He had his first time way back in freshman year with his first serious girlfriend. He had thought sex would never be as good as it was the first time. Evidently he was wrong.

She gently bounced up and down on him; riding him and making him feel incredible. He watched her face contort in pleasure, increasing his own. Soon, however, he couldn't take her pace any longer. He quickly flipped then over so he was pinning her against the bed.

Alek began to push into her hard and face and she groaned at the return of contact.

"Alek..."

Worlds couldn't even describe the feelings he experienced when he heard Chloe moan his name. He felt powerful, but he also felt happy knowing that he was making her feel that way. It was more than just physical pleasure. It was emotionally pleasing to be with her too. It was like nothing Alek had ever experienced.

He was going to lose it soon, but there was no way he was going down without Chloe. He adjusted himself to please her and began to thrust harder and deeper into her. Her noises of appreciation let him know that he had done something right and soon he was on the brink. He heard her scream out his name and knew she had climaxed.

"Ohh, Chloe," the scream ripped from his lungs as he finally gave into the release he was begging for, "Chloe..." he said quietly one more time before rolling off of her and giving into sleep.

Alek woke up suddenly in the middle of the night He felt confused and disoriented. He looked at the clock. 1 am. Alek looked over at the spot on the bed next to him and was surprised and maybe even a little disappointed to see that no one was there. He sat up in bed and looked around at the clothes lying on the floor. He wrinkled his head in confusion before flicking his head up to see the bathroom door opening. He strained his eyes to see her in the dark when suddenly moonlight began to stream into the room and she was full revealed to him. Completely naked. His jaw dropped. How had he gotten so lucky?

She was so goddamn beautiful and sexy. It was really just... wow. Her body was perfect, she didn't have an ounce of fat in any of the wrong places, but curves in all the right places. Her hair was messy from their previous moments in bed together and it tumbled over her shoulders and down her back in loose curls. Her skin glistened in the moonlight.

He took in the moment, pretending to be asleep so she wouldn't notice he was watching her across the room. She ran her fingers through her curls tousling them and all Alek could do was stare. She was so unaware of him; it made him smile seeing her when she thought no one was looking. Then she turned around and looked at him lying on the bed.

"Oh!" she said in surprise and began to blush and look around for something to cover herself up with.

"Wait!" Alek said suddenly, making her freeze, "You look so beautiful."

She smiled her beautiful smile at him and he thought his heart would burst from it. She moved closer to the bed and lay down beside him and brought her lips to his. He smiled into the kiss, but then pulled back. He had to know. Were they for real? The feelings he had felt when they were fucking... no, not fucking. When they were making love. He had never made love before. He wanted to be more than friends. But maybe to her he was just a quick fuck? Friends with benefits? He had to know.

Alek reached over to the bedside table and turned on his lamp, illuminating the whole room. Alek grabbed his boxers and slid them on to cover himself and Chloe pulled the sheet over her chest to cover herself as well and looked at him questioningly. He got up from his bed and began to pace back and forth by his bedside, making Chloe worry slightly.

"What are we?" he asked her suddenly.

"I-" she started, but he promptly interrupted him.

"Was this just a friendly hook up? 'Cause now that we've been like this... I don't think we can go back to being friends. I'll never see you the same now. You're beautiful, Chloe. I love seeing you in the dark... but I think I might love you... more than that. And I'm okay if you don't feel that way. I just... I need to let you know that I don't think we can be just friends anymore," Alek said worriedly. He avoided her gaze, scared of what her face would look like. Would she be scared? Turned off? Freaked out?

Chloe got up from the bed, still clutching his sheet. She made her way to him and stopped right in front of him. She placed her finger underneath his chin and pulled it up so they were eye to eye.

"I feel the same way," she said smiling. Alek's face lit up. In a million years he couldn't imagine this happening. Of all the things he thought she would say, this was not one of them.

Chloe let the sheet fall, her body fully visible in the light from the lamp. She pulled him close by the waist and brought her lips to his ear.

"Turn the lights off."

_See you in the dark, see you in the dark._

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review! =]**

**Risssa;***


End file.
